Akumu
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu has a nightmare, and goes to find out if Ichigo's okay.


**Akumu**

Kisshu was having a nightmare, tossing and turning in his sleep.

_**Kisshu's nightmare: **__He was flying around Tokyo, looking for Ichigo. As he reached Inohara Park, he heard a familiar scream, and teleported to the sound._

_What he saw shocked him. Aoyuck was standing over Ichigo, holding the Blue Knight's sword. Ichigo was lying in a puddle of her own blood, dead. Kisshu tried to call out her name, but for some reason, he was frozen, unable to move or speak._

_Aoyuck looked at him, and said, "She deserved it. She loves you, not me, so she had to die."_

_Kisshu was still frozen, and Aoyuck walked over as tears streamed down Kisshu's face, and said, "You're next, freak." Then he stabbed Kisshu in the stomach._

_Kisshu cried out, the paralysis snapping as everything went black._

_**-End nightmare-**_

Kisshu woke up with a gasp, and looked around. He felt something wet on his face, and touched his cheek, realizing that he had been crying. Suddenly panic hit him, and he thought, _I need to see if Ichigo's okay! _

With that thought, he teleported out.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo had been woken up by a thunderstorm, and now she couldn't get back to sleep. She was just about to try again when she heard teleportation, and turned on her lamp.

She wasn't surprised that the person who had teleported in was Kisshu; what worried her was that he was shaking and his face was tearstained. "Kisshu, what happened?" Ichigo asked softly.

Kisshu came over as she got up, and asked, "You're okay?"

"I'm fine, did you have a nightmare?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. She felt his tears soak into her shirt as he buried his face in her shoulder. She hugged back, tightening her grip as she felt his shoulders shaking.

It was quite a while before Kisshu calmed down, but finally he took his face out of Ichigo's shoulder, and looked at her. "Really, I'm fine," she said softly.

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo noticed he looked exhausted. "You look worn out; do you want to spend the night?" Ichigo asked gently.

"Can I?" Kisshu asked sleepily.

"Of course, and you can sleep with me if you want," Ichigo said.

Kisshu perked up a bit, then yawned. Ichigo giggled and said, "Come on, let's get in bed." She gently tugged him over to her bed, and climbed into it, then scooted over and said, "Come on, Kisshu."

Kisshu sleepily climbed into bed with her, and snuggled up to her, then fell asleep as she pulled the covers over them both. Ichigo put her arms around him gently, and fell asleep herself.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu and Ichigo were woken up by someone yelling, "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM, ICHIGO!?"

Ichigo sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Seriously, did you have to wake us up?" she asked Shintaro.

"That doesn't answer my question," Shintaro said grouchily.

"We're sleeping together because Kisshu had a nightmare about me dying, and he wore himself out, so I said he could spend the night," Ichigo said. "And NO, we did absolutely nothing besides sleep, Mr. Paranoia."

"I'm not paranoid," Shintaro said sulkily. "I just worry, because you're head over heels. And why isn't Kisshu waking up?"

"Because I don't WANT to wake up," Kisshu grumbled.

Ichigo giggled and said, "You're cute. And Dad will be leaving now, so you can get more sleep."

"Why am I leaving?" Shintaro grumbled.

"Because otherwise I'll lock you in the garage after Kisshu wakes up," Ichigo said calmly. "And then I'll get the broom."

"YAAH! NO BROOMS!" Shintaro screamed, and left at high speed.

"Jeez, he sounds like Taruto," Kisshu commented. "Of course, now I probably can't get back to sleep…"

Ichigo started stroking his hair gently, and he started to relax. Soon he was sound asleep again.

Ichigo kept stroking his hair for the next two hours, until her arm got too tired to keep going. Soon after she stopped, Sakura came in, and Ichigo put a finger to her lips.

Sakura sighed and asked softly, "Why is your dad scared?"

"I used the broom threat," Ichigo said.

"Is Kisshu okay?" Sakura asked. "It's been two hours since your dad woke you guys up."

Ichigo put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and said, "It feels like he's got a bit of a fever. I'll call Pai." She concentrated, then called telepathically, _Pai!_

_WHAT!? I'm BUSY! _Pai yelled.

_Kisshu has a fever and he's at my place, can you come help? _Ichigo asked.

She heard a sigh, and then Pai said, _I'm on my way, but you WILL be explaining this, got it?_

_Got it, _Ichigo sighed, and cut the connection.

Two minutes later, Pai teleported in, and came over to the bed. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, "Stay quiet." Then he started healing Kisshu. Five minutes later, he took his hand away and asked, "Why was he so worn out? He was so tired it caused him to get sick."

"He had a nightmare about me dying last night, and it took a while for him to stop crying and calm down after he came here," Ichigo said. "That's why he's so worn out. Why do you look nervous?"

"It's too pink in here…." Pai said.

Ichigo burst out laughing. "You're afraid of PINK!?" she gasped. "And here I thought the plushy obsession was the only thing that made you insane! You're a lunatic!"

"I AM NOT A LUNATIC!" Pai shouted, which successfully woke Kisshu up.

"Pai, why are you denying it?" Kisshu asked. "You're a complete nutcase!"

"Grr…" Pai said, and teleported out.

Sakura sighed and asked, "Do you two want breakfast?"

"You don't have any bananas, right?" Kisshu asked.

"No, Pai told us about your allergy when we first started dating," Ichigo said. "We don't keep bananas in the house anymore."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Blueberry muffins," Sakura said.

Kisshu looked happy, and said, "That sounds GOOD!"

"Good, come downstairs," Sakura said.

Kisshu and Ichigo followed her downstairs, and sat down to eat breakfast.

**Too short again, but I just wanted to try this idea out. I hope you like it and review!**


End file.
